


Earworm

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York has a song stuck in his head.He doesn't know that Carolina is in the room with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legendaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/gifts).



Carolina walked into the rec room, tablet in hand. She was hoping that perhaps for once all the other Freelancers would have other things to do and maybe, just maybe, she'd have it to herself to sit and read in peace for a few minutes. 

Turned out that someone had beaten her there. As she walked in, she saw York seated on a couch on the left side of the room from her. At first she thought he was asleep - his head was tilted lazily back, lips slightly open. He clearly hadn't heard her and she froze in place, trying to decide whether to stay and try not to wake him or simply go back to her room. Then she noticed the small rhythmic nod of his head, and bit back a smile. She was definitely staying right h--

"Psycho killer, qu'est-ce que c'est…” The words sounded slightly slurred but smooth, drawn from his mouth like pearls on a string. The bob of his head became more pronounced. "Fa fa fa fa fa fa far better...run run run run run run awaaaaay... Oh oh oooh..."

He straightened slowly, as if the music only he could hear was pulling him up. Each word grew in force and volume. 

"Psycho killer, qu'est-ce que c'est... fa fa fa fa fa fa far better..." He leaned forward, so much so that she missed the moment where he went from sitting to standing, his body bent over an invisible microphone held in his hand. Carolina hurriedly tucked her tablet under her arm and clamped both hands over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before forcing them back open so she wouldn't miss the show.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN AWAAAAAAY..."

She couldn't breathe. York bent backwards, holding the imaginary microphone high above his head.

"Oh-oh-oh OHHHHH.....AY AY AY AY AY AY AYYYYY...."

Carolina lost it. She couldn't have held back the laugh that was ripped from her throat, not even if her life and the lives of her entire team had depended on it. York's head swiveled towards her, and the wide-eyed look of horror on his face dropped her to her knees, gasping for breath. Her tablet hit the ground with a clatter and she struggled to get herself back under control, but the moment she looked up at him again, she relapsed into helpless giggles. 

York's rictus of horror melted into a relaxed, confident smile, spoiled only by the uneasy look in his eyes as he tried to decide if she was ever going to let him live this down. Carolina finally managed to get back on her feet, retrieve her tablet and stumble her way over to a nearby loveseat. She collapsed into it, and tried to focus on her tablet, but her shoulders still shook gently with silent laughter that she couldn’t completely hide. York’s relaxed facade cracked further. 

“So… you are, uh… going to instantly forget that, right? And never speak of it again?”  
Carolina’s eyes shone with a light that had nothing to do with the tablet she was bending over. “Never. I am never going to forget that, not as long as I live.”

She raised her head just in time to see his new look of horror melt suddenly. He was no longer looking at her. His eyes were unfocused as he sat back down on the couch. 

“You’ll always remember that I did something stupid and made you laugh like that? For the rest of your life?” He rested his head back again, and closed his eyes, a small smile curling his lips. His next words were quieter, and she wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear them.

“I can live with that.”

They didn’t speak after that, and Carolina managed to get ten minutes of reading in before York started to snore. She left, mussing his hair as she passed. His head turned toward her touch and she thought she saw one eye crack open before she moved past. She walked back to her quarters, smiling the entire way.


End file.
